lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Resort Island
The Resort Island is a special area unlocked as a goal in the Lisa Kickstarter. The location is accessed via the Area 2 Crossroads Beach Shore and by obtaining the Resort Map in the Area 3 Crossroads Fancy Cave. Once the map has been obtained it can be shown to Shardy Hernandez and be taken there. It seems to be the site of Dr. Yado's first experiments containing many odd looking Joy Mutants with horrifically disfigured faces. The goal is to reach the top floor of the resort as well as find a secret floor. Once inside, various scrawlings are on the walls, possibly scrawlings of Dr. Yado. Continuing upwards are three floors, a strange looking Joy Mutant prevents Brad from ascending the stairs to Floor 3. In order to get there, climb on top of the dresser in Floor 2, Room 3 and reach Floor 3 through a hole in the ceiling. Firstly, the four hidden switches must be pressed. Walk to the tiles specified below and press the action button to activate them. They are located as follows: Once these switches have been pressed, head up to floor 4. This room seems to be one with a TV with Marty's head and neck stretching from the screen, and bile scattered everywhere. Marty's face is similar to that in LISA: THE FIRST, linking the abuse Lisa received to that of Brad. The bile everywhere may imply that Brad was also sexually abused by Marty as well. The music played in here is called "Don't Go In There", meaning 'don't go in that room' or a possible sexual double entendre. To the right is a hole in the wall that, once all hidden switches have been pressed, allows entrance. The hole in the wall leads to a large room, with a group of scientists dead next to a Joy Mutant. The Joy Mutant is "Completely gone and is done killing". This could mean that once a Joy Mutant has fulfilled its deepest desire (this one killing a scientist), they become forever lost within their own mind. Beside the Mutant are three pieces of Joy. Here lies some of the best items in the game: a Dandy Boy, a Snubby and a Silk Poncho. In the third floor, first room is a hole in the wall blocked by an odd Joy Mutant. In order for him to pass, you must cover yourself in the Bile of 6 other Joy Mutants. Do this by interacting with six other mutants. Once you are seen as a mutant to it, it will give passage to Brad. Once passed, the hole leads into an alcove with many other Joy Mutants inside, the room is named "Holy Ground". Inside is a "Poorly constructed statue" in the form of a trumpet. This is identical to that of Dr. Yado's trumpet. Meaning that these mutants either worship Yado, or that the trumpet has a great hold on them. Once finished, Brad can return to the Area 2 Crossroads by going back to the beach and speaking to Shardy. Trivia * This entire area is a callback to the Bile Town from LISA the first, from the beige and red bile everywhere to the face warped mutants, it even plays the exact same song that plays in the town appropriately called "Bile". Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Category:Painful Locations Category:Area 2 Category:Locations